Se méfier de l'eau qui dort
by malohkeh
Summary: Quiconque observe Reid dans une salle d'interrogatoire sait que ce sont des personnes les plus effacées dont on doit vraiment se méfier
Traduction de l'OS _The quiet ones_ de Wraith Ink-Slinger, réalisé avec sa permission.
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Je suis convaincu que l'humanité est née plus talentueuse que nous l'imaginons. Beaucoup naissent en étant des génies, ils cessent juste rapidement de l'être._

 _Buckminster Fuller_

...

Les membres du BAU se tenaient juste devant le miroir sans tain et regardaient l'individu malade, tordu, qui était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Peter Loughlin, autrefois un « unsub », était désormais un individu bien connu que l'équipe pensait coupable d'une série d'enlèvements, de viols et d'assassinat de petites filles. Ils avaient le profil, ils avaient le coupable, maintenant il ne leur restait qu'à obtenir une confession.

Loughlin n'était pas l'homme que la plupart des gens imagineraient en pensant à un pédophile. La majorité imaginait des hommes maigres, effrayants, avec des sourires terrifiants, et qui rôdaient enveloppés dans de longs manteaux. Effrayant n'était cependant pas un mot qui viendrait ordinairement à l'esprit pour décrire cet homme. Intimidant, certainement, mais effrayant était bien plus bas sur la liste. En fait, il ressemblait presque à une version est-européenne de Morgan ; musclé avec la peau claire, des cheveux sombres et des yeux plus sombres encore. Des yeux sinistres.

Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses et on ne devait pas s'y fier, car si ça marche comme un canard, et parle comme un canard, c'est probablement un pédophile. Peter Loughlin collait parfaitement au profil. Les crimes racontaient l'histoire d'un homme avec peu de confiance en lui et des difficultés à contrôler ses émotions. L'histoire d'un homme tellement contrarié par l'innocence qu'il devait l'arracher du corps de ces petites filles. L'histoire d'un homme qui éprouvait du remord pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire arrêter de commettre les mêmes atrocités encore, et encore, et encore…

Trois victimes, et le BAU était appelé. Quatre victimes, et le profil était établi. Cinq victimes, et Loughlin était arrêté tandis que Brenda McGuire, sept ans, retournait auprès de ses parents physiquement indemne. Mais ce n'était pas suffisamment tôt. Suffisamment tôt, cela aurait été d'attraper Loughlin avait qu'il commette le moindre crime. Seulement c'était impossible, tous le savaient. Ce qu'il y avait de mieux après ça, c'était d'obtenir la confession de cet homme qui n'avait d'humain que le nom, afin que les membres de l'équipe puissent rentrer chez eux et revenir dans leurs lits respectifs en prétendant être heureux d'avoir attrapé un criminel de plus.

Toutefois, ils n'arrivaient pas à grand-chose, jusqu'ici. Rossi et Hotch avaient été à l'intérieur pendant quasiment une heure, après avoir laissé Loughlin assis seul dans la salle d'interrogation pendant trois heures. Il y avait eu beaucoup de déni, de regards soutenus, mais aucune confession. A présent Loughlin était à nouveau seul, peut-être sans avoir conscience que six des meilleurs et plus brillants agents du FBI lui lançaient des regards noirs depuis l'autre coté de la vitre.

Reid, qui semblait presque plus pensif qu'irrité, brisa le silence tendu.

\- Y retournez-vous ?

\- Il le faut, soupira Hotch. Pourquoi, à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Il faut l'amener à craquer, répondit pensivement Reid.

Pour lui, l'homme assis dans la salle d'interrogation n'était plus un homme, mais une énigme à résoudre.

\- Sans déconner, Sherlock, marmonna Morgan, adossé contre le mur avec fatigue.

Si Reid fut offensé par le commentaire, ou l'entendit seulement, il n'en montra rien.

\- J'aimerais y aller, affirma-t-il en direction de Hotch.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda son supérieur en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il s'est trop habitué à vous et Rossi, je pense qu'il serait bien de changer d'interrogateur. Et puis, je pense que je sais comment l'amener à parler.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Hotch acquiesça. Il ne demanda pas ce que Reid savait. Il était trop habitué aux mystérieux sursauts de logique du cerveau de son subordonné, et de toute manière, il était trop fatigué pour argumenter avec lui.

\- Prend Morgan avec toi.

Reid acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans même attendre le partenaire d'interrogatoire qu'on venait de lui assigner. Morgan n'en fut pas offensé, il reconnaissait l'expression de Reid. Il avait vue la même sur le visage de nombreux interrogateurs, Reid était prêt à réaliser une performance. Morgan ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle soit réussie, car il allait falloir que l'interrogateur soit du niveau de Shakespeare pour faire parler ce type.

Reid ouvrit la porte et la tint pour Morgan avant de la fermer silencieusement et de s'asseoir face à Loughlin. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Morgan jetant un regard noir à Loughlin pendant que Reid alignait les dossiers. Un sourire satisfait apparut lentement sur le visage de Loughlin alors qu'il regardait les deux profileurs.

\- Alors c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste ? Le bon flic et le mauvais flic ? questionna-t-il avec dédain. C'est pathétique.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit. Morgan en avait visiblement envie à la manière dont il bougea sur sa chaise, mais il laissait Reid gérer l'interrogatoire pour le moment. Il faisait totalement confiance au jeune homme. Toutefois, Reid ne dit pas un mot. Il observa simplement Loughlin comme si c'était un Rubik's cube ; si on le manipulait correctement, tout s'alignerait. Au moment où il sembla que Loughlin se lassait ou commençait même à prendre une attitude arrogante, Reid brisa le silence.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous confesser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix désintéressée.

Avec un son qui aurait pu passer pour un rire, Loughlin secoua la tête.

\- Parce que je ne l'ai pas fait, répondit-il avec un air exaspéré avant que son ton ne tourne à la colère : peut-être qu'au lieu de m'interroger, vous devriez être dehors pour chercher le _vrai_ criminel.

Tout en hochant la tête, Reid continua comme si Loughlin n'avait rien dit.

\- Est-ce parce que vous savez ce qu'ils vous feront en prison ? demanda-t-il avec toujours autant de désintérêt. Ce doit être ça. Vous devez être effrayé.

Le visage de Loughlin s'assombrit.

\- Pourquoi vous pensez que je suis effrayé par quoi que ce soit qu'ils pourraient me faire ? demanda-t-il en parvenant à peine à contrôler la colère dans sa voix.

\- Parce que les détenus regardent les informations tous les soirs. Ils sauront ce que vous êtes, et vous le feront payer. Même les autres criminels n'aiment pas ceux qui s'en prennent aux enfants, affirma Reid en s'adossant contre la chaise.

Quand Loughlin lui lança à peine un regard noir, Reid se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de la table et continua en le regardant directement.

\- Si vous êtes complètement honnête avec vous-même, vous n'avez aucune autre raison de ne pas nous dire la vérité. Votre femme vous a quittée quand elle a découvert le genre de malade que vous étiez, et votre fille est morte. Qu'y a-t-il encore qui vous retienne ?

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

Loughlin se pencha et agrippa un des avant-bras de Reid avec la main qui n'était pas attachée à la table.

Morgan se leva brusquement pour attraper Loughlin, mais pour une fois, Reid fut plus rapide. Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Loughlin avec un mouvement que Morgan lui avait appris, nota fièrement ce dernier, et inversa la prise, claquant la main du criminel sur la table. Loughlin fut tellement surpris par la réaction inattendue de l'agent d'apparence effacé qu'il lui fallut un moment pour se dégager. La tension fut tangible dans la petite pièce, mais Reid se rassit comme si rien ne s'était passé, et la posture de Loughlin se détendit légèrement. Morgan se rassit également, et l'interrogatoire reprit.

\- Je sais ce qui est arrivé à votre fille, affirma Reid, conscient d'avoir touché un point sensible.

Le point sensible qu'il espérait justement toucher.

\- C'est ce que vous dites, répliqua froidement Loughlin en essayant de ne pas montrer trop d'émotions.

\- Je sais _tout_ ce qui est arrivé à votre fille. Même ce que vous n'avez jamais dit à personne.

Loughlin lança un regard acéré à Reid, puis détourna les yeux.

\- Vous ne savez _rien_ , marmonna-t-il avec colère.

\- Je sais _parfaitement_ de quoi je parle, monsieur Loughlin.

Constatant que le criminel de l'autre coté de la table ne montrait aucune réaction, Reid reprit la parole.

\- _Regardez-_ moi.

Le ton de sa voix surpris tout le monde. Il n'éleva pas la voix, mais il mit tant de force et d'autorité dans cet ordre que Morgan faillit lui aussi lui obéir.

A présent qu'il avait l'attention de Loughlin, il tira la photographie d'une enfant de sept ans avec des cheveux sombres et des yeux noirs. Des yeux chaleureux.

\- Anna Loughlin. Votre fille a été violée et tuée.

Loughlin ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose avec colère, mais Reid couvrit sa voix :

\- Ne le niez pas, je sais que c'est vrai. Vous avez d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à faire en sorte que cela n'apparaisse pas sur le rapport médical, mais votre profil nous indique clairement que vous avez un lien personnel. Elles ressemblent toutes à votre fille. Elles ont toutes le même âge. Vous pouvez faire le lien.

Loughlin ne semblait plus être en colère, mais son visage perdait régulièrement ses couleurs.

\- _Si_ ce que vous dites sur… Anna est vrai… comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce n'est pas la même personne qui fait ça à toutes ces autres filles ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

La voix de Reid était toujours parfaitement calme quand il répondit :

\- Il se trouve qu'en fait, c'est la même personne. La même personne qui a kidnappé six petites filles brunes de sept ans, et qui a violé et tué cinq d'entre elles. Cette personne, c'est vous.

Le changement qui s'effectua en Loughlin fut profond. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa voix chancelait, et il avait l'air brisé.

\- P-pas elle… pas Anna, jamais ! Je n'ai jamais touché à Anna !

\- Vous avez violée votre propre fille et quand ce ne fut plus suffisant pour vous, vous avez fait la même chose à des petites filles qui lui ressemblaient…

Les autres membres du BAU commençaient à se demander comment Reid pouvait continuer de parler avec tant de froideur, mais cela semblait fonctionner.

\- _Non !_ Quelqu'un me l'a enlevée, alors j'ai enlevée toutes les autres ! Q-quelqu'un m'a enlevée ma Anna ! Pourquoi les autres devraient avoir leurs filles innocentes avec eux alors que quelqu'un a _pris_ la mienne ? J'ai enlevé toutes les autres, mais je n'ai jamais _touché_ Anna !

Loughlin s'effondra sur la table et personne ne s'attendait à entendre les sons qui s'échappèrent alors de ses lèvres : il sanglotait.

Reid – le discret, renfermé docteur Reid – avait fait pleurer le dur à cuir Peter Loughlin, sans même élever la voix. Et tout ce que fit Reid, c'est se lever, rassembler ses dossiers et prononcer deux mots :

\- Je sais.

Loughlin leva les yeux alors que Reid et Morgan quittaient la pièce.

\- Vous… vous m'avez piégé !

Le reste de ses cris ne fut pas entendu des deux profileurs, qui refermèrent la porte.

Quand Reid et Morgan rejoignirent les autres de l'autre coté de la vitre, le silence régnait. Ils fixèrent tous leur plus jeune collègue pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Rossi brise le silence.

\- Comment as-tu su pour sa fille ?

Reid haussa les épaules. Il semblait fatigué, mais aussi satisfait.

\- C'était la pièce manquante du profil. Le déclencheur. Nous avions deviné que c'était la mort de sa fille, mais cela ne semblait pas coller. Ca, ça correspondait bien mieux au profil.

Le silence tomba à nouveau tandis que chaque membre du BAU prenait un moment pour réconcilier l'idée du Reid sûr de lui, détaché, qui avait fait fondre en larmes une montagne de muscles, avec leur vision du Reid effacé, réservé, à l'air inoffensif. Ce fut JJ qui se remit la première.

\- On devrait te laisser faire les interrogatoires plus souvent, Spence, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais gamin, tu pourrais être notre arme secrète, plaisanta Morgan en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

La tension fut ainsi brisée et l'équipe accepta un autre des cotés étranges de Reid, ce qui compensa le fait que toutes les autres personnes du commissariat l'évitèrent comme la peste pendant le reste du temps que dura leur visite.

...

 _Nous ne sommes pas réduits à ce qu'on attend de nous. Sortez, et faites quelque chose de remarquable._

 _Wendy Wasserstein_


End file.
